


Tumblr Ficlets

by Ice_Cold_Beauty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ash bakes cookies, ash teaching buddy how to catch a ball, buddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cold_Beauty/pseuds/Ice_Cold_Beauty
Summary: All the ficlets that i post on my Tumblrjustficit.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. 1

Ash just knew it in his bones that Eiji’s gift would be better than his. Eiji didn’t even have to try, all he had to do was smile that sweet smile and Ash would bow down to him.

Honestly, the entire gift giving thing was a fucked up shitty notion. This wasn’t even fair competition dammit ( _“Ash before you bring me a gift, I just want to know that I’ll love you even if you give up on your ridiculous urge to get me a gift halfway through. Love is not a competition.”_ )

Ash sighed and sat down on a bench. He just couldn’t find anything worthy enough for Eiji.

Right when he was going to start searching down the internet if they had any better ideas for gifts for the world’s best lover, a furry mass collided with his leg.

Ash looked down at the Labrador puppy as it tried to move past Ash’s leg.

He picked it up and the puppy growled, not being able to see the sudden intrusion.

“You can’t see?” He asked inspecting the puppy’s eyes which confirmed the notion. He petted the dog, finding it odd of himself that he wasn’t able to leave the dog.

On closer inspection, Ash found that puppy had a bleeding leg. It would be impossible for the puppy to live in the streets like that!

It was already growing dark and Ash was pretty sure that Eiji would be expecting him home soon. The snow would only hurt the cut on the dog’s leg more.

He’d made his decision. He was going to at least patch up the puppy before he sent it back on the streets.

He started walking with the puppy in his hands all the while talking in a sweet tone to calm it down.

When he reached their apartmental complex, he noticed in the bright lights of the elevator that some of the puppy’s blood and found its way on Ash’s coat. He removed it, keeping the puppy on the floor, so that Eiji wouldn’t panic seeing the stain on his clothes.

The moment Ash walked home, his nostrils were hit with the sweetness of a dessert that was on the verge of completion.

“Tadaima.”

Eiji beamed and responded with a “Okaeri.” He pulled off his apron and walked towards Ash where he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes focused on the puppy.

“Okay, wait. Let me explain-”

“You- you bought me a dog?”

Eiji was about to shriek, dropping the notion only when the dog growled in displeasure of being held for so long.

Ash bought it close to his chest and petted his fur, “Hey there buddy, calm down. No one’s going to harm you here.”

“You already named him?” Ash raised his brow quizzically to which Eiji rolled his eyes. “Buddy?”

“That’s not- what? No wait, hold on.”

“What?” Eiji asked, lifting the puppy in his hands and softly cooing at him.

“I got it from the streets! We can’t keep him!”

“Why not?”

“Because… Because it’s a stray dog.”

“So?”

“Eiji…” Ash sighed, already knowing that he didn’t have at good enough answer.

Eiji smiled and placed his hand on Ash’s cheek. “Whoever said that an animal of the streets can’t be loved?” Ash closed his eyes and felt Eiji kiss his cheek.

“Okay.” And Eiji smiled that lovely smile that drove Ash mad every time he saw it.

From Eiji’s hand, the puppy (Buddy?) growled. “I’ll give you something to eat and then we’ll take you to a vet.”

Ash tossed his coat and headed towards the kitchen isle. “So where’s my gift?” Ash asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

Eiji smiled and after ensuring that Buddy was licking some milk, he walked Ash to his cupboard where he pulled out a bag and handed it to him.

Inside the bag was a book of classic literature from all the countries that Eiji had visited. (The languages that he didn’t know had a translated copy).

“Thought you’d like it…”

“You don’t understand, I’m so close to crying.” Eiji chuckled to his response. “Now I thought you promised -” Eiji furrowed his eyebrows he heard a crash.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Buddy’s blind.”

“Oh.” Eiji frowned picking the puppy up and petting it. “Doesn’t matter. You’re the best gift, Buddy.”

Ash crouched down beside Eiji giving the puppy his fair share of petting.

Eiji looked up at him and smile. “We’ll start the new year with a new addition to us. What could have been better than this?”


	2. 2

Ash’s eyes were burning from all the assignments that he had to check. His students weren’t, per say, shitty but there were some things that they couldn’t write in an assignment. Like the repetitive use of the word horse to refer to another person.

He sighed and turned on the TV, laying his head in Eiji’s lap. Eiji put aside his phone and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Tired?”

“A little.”

He switched to a news channel. He was political science professor after all. It seemed like there wasn’t any fruitful substance as they had started talking about the viral videos of the internet.

Ash sighed and turned to Eiji who had busied himself in his phone yet again. Ash knew Eiji was talking to his sister and wouldn’t pay any attention to him.

He sat up and watched the news. _Might as well._

A guy with an apron and a chef’s hat was running towards another person with a pan in his hand. Ash snorted. _The things people would do to be relatable_.

The person recording the video (a TikTok-er) muttered a breathy “oh my god” as he continued laughing.

“Was it just me or did the guy sound like Sing?” Eiji asked and kept his phone aside, scooting towards Ash. Now that he thinks about it…

As if to quench their curiosity, the channel played the video again.

And lo and behold, it was Shorter talking to a customer. “You can’t keep putting it on the tab again and again!” Shorter growled.

“Look dude, I don’t have any. Just give me-”

“Give. Me. My. Money.” He punctuated the sentence by tapping the pan on a table.

“Sing, stop recording it.” A woman, maybe Nadia, whispered a scolding.

Sing chuckled and kept continuing.

Nadia walked towards Shorter and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Shorter. Let it-”

“No!” Shorter walked towards the man and brought the pan towards his neck as if it was a knife. “I want my money now!”

The man broke for a run and Shorter followed him with the pan in his hand. Sing rushed out as well, saying, “Welcome to Chang Dai. We make delicious food and if you don’t pay the bill, we make you our food.” And he broke into a fit of laughter again.

The video ended after that. Ash and Eiji looked at each other with widened eyes. He stared for a second and burst out laughing.

“That’s so typical of him.” Eiji said in between in laughs.

“The man probably forgot to pay the bill once.” Ash said wiping his tears. “He’s such a miser.”

As if on cue, Shorter walked in with a brilliant smile on his face and Eiji and Ash proceeded to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Why were you two laughing about?” Shorter asked innocently.

Eiji took off his glasses and looped his arm with Shorter’s walking him to the couch.

“I think you’ll like this.” Ash supplied, not bothering to hide his laugh.

Shorter frowned but sat in between them. The video played again and, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Ash and Eiji burst out in a laughing fit yet again.

“I’m going to kill Sing.”


	3. 3

Eiji grumbled himself awake at the same time he had been waking up for the past few years.

Beside him, Ash had coiled himself as their futon was adapted for Eiji’s height. He looked so peaceful and serene in that state.

Eiji allowed himself a smile and turned around to search for his phone. It was 6:30 and it was a Sunday.

Not willing to combat the bleak cold just yet, Eiji swung an arm over Ash and pushed himself closer to the blond.

Ash grumbled then hummed. “Are you sleeping in?”

“Yeah-”

“No, are _you_ sleeping in?” And even when he was half asleep, he was snarky. Eiji shook his head, feeling tempted to push him out of the futon.

“You look cuddly.” Eiji stated instead.

Ash snorted. _Seriously, is he even asleep?_ “No one’s ever said that to me.”

“Well then let me be the first.” Eiji kissed on his cheek, nestling his head in the crook of Ash’s neck. Ash’s breath was fanning his hair and his heart was over filled with the domesticity of it all. There was a satisfied smile on his face.

Ash swung his arm over Eiji’s waist and…slided his cold fingers into his shirt.

Eiji shrieked at the cold intrusion while Ash chuckled softly. “Thought you wanted to cuddle?”

Eiji pushed Ash off of the futon and curled the blanket around himself.

So much for some cuddles.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first one because I really liked that idea. Also I don't have a dog so if something is factually incorrect, please feel free to point it out.

After Buddy had had sufficient time to heal his leg and gotten himself tested, Eiji and Ash bought him a collar.

The only problem Ash had with a personalized collar was that he had no idea if Buddy would feel comfortable in that collar or not.

They also bought some chew toys in varying shapes because Eiji was convinced that Buddy would be able to feel the difference. Just because Buddy couldn’t see them didn’t mean they would compromise.

Ash also bought a squeezy ball as an afterthought not really knowing if Buddy would be able to catch it.

Because the ball was of no use to Buddy in his initial days, it almost always remained with Ash. It was almost like a fidget toy for Ash. He kept bouncing it on surfaces just for the sake of it.

Ash was pretty sure that half of Eiji’s gallery was filled with picture of them even when it had been only two weeks of having Buddy with them.

It was almost as if Buddy’s blindness was never a hurdle for them. In fact, they treated it as just another attribute to their lovely dog.

Presently, Ash was reclining on the couch while he read a book on psychology that his university required him to study. He was bouncing the ball on the ground and catching it back in his hand. It was a cycle that helped him concentrate when he was beyond exhausted. Eiji had promised to be there with him in the next fifteen minutes from the dining table where he was busy editing his work and Ash didn’t have much to do.

Buddy growled from where he was resting on Ash’s belly clearly stating his boredom.

Ash shut the book and gave his attention to Buddy. He eyed the ball on his hand and with a decided look told Buddy, “I know what we’re going to do today. You’re going to learn how catch a ball.”

He placed Buddy on the floor and created some distance between themselves.

He lightly threw the ball towards Buddy who didn’t give any reaction.

“Bring the treats, Ash. They don’t come programmed.”

Ash pocketed some treats and headed back to his task, this time sitting a little closer.

He presented the ball to Buddy who sniffed it. He nudged the ball towards his teeth. “Catch it Buddy and I’ll give you a treat.”

As soon as he heard the word treat, all the sense of the universe kicked into Buddy as he bit on the ball. He only dropped the ball when Ash gave him his treat. They repeated the cycle a few times just to get it clear.

Then Ash created a distance between them, again, and gave it another go.

Ash slowly rolled the ball towards Buddy, instructing him to catch it. Buddy did so effortlessly, patiently waiting for his treat.

“Okay, now come here, Buddy.” Ash said, snapping his fingers giving some sense of direction to the dog.

Buddy enthusiastically walked towards his owner when the smell of the treats filled the air.

“You did it, Buddy! You’re the best dog!” Ash said giving him a handful of treats and all the belly scratches that their wonderful dog deserved.

Eiji recorded the whole ordeal on his phone, having dropped his work long ago.


	5. 5

It had taken a few days’ inspection for Eiji to firmly say that yes, Ash was behaving weirdly. That Ash was hiding something from him. A secret of some sort.

It had started on Monday. Ash had arrived home earlier than usual, saying that he was done for the day as a professor and he’d carry on the rest of his work at home. That was not weird. What was out of the ordinary was that Ash came rushing to the door when Eiji reached home at his usual time, grumbling how he didn’t call his arrival. Eiji dubbed the whole ordeal as Ash’s usual attitude and pecked his nose just for the sake of it.

On Tuesday, Ash asked him to sleep early saying that he was really tired. _Ash_ said that. _Ash_ asked to sleep early. Eiji narrowed his eyes skeptically but Ash just yawned and dragged him to the bed.

On Wednesday morning, Eiji found a smudge of flour on Ash’s cheek.

On Thursday evening, Ash wouldn’t let him take anything from the fridge by himself.

On Friday midnight, Eiji heard the sounds of something being hit repetitively on a hard surface. He was too exhausted from the activities of the prior hour to move around and well back asleep.

On Saturday, Ash bought a shut ton of strawberries and oranges that would have been impossible for the couple to finish. Ash said that there were some for Buddy but Eiji wasn’t so sure of that.

On Sunday, Eiji got up from his bed and this time it wasn’t any sound; it was in fact smell.

He peeked from the crack of their bedroom to now just what the hell was his boyfriend doing.

In the kitchen, Ash’s hands were covered in flour and the counter was littered with various things that Eiji couldn’t quite make out from where he was standing. Ash kept checking his laptop for confirmation before making small balls and placing them on a tray.

Eiji’s curiosity piqued and he walked out of the bedroom.

“What are you doing, Ash?”

Ash froze momentarily and then slowly turned to look at Eiji with horror in his eyes. Ash looked tempted to exchange the nonchalant response of “Nothing” but didn’t.

Just when Ash was about to say something, the over beeped. He quickly put on his mittens and removed a tray…full of cookies.

“Are they-”

“Yes.” Ash confirmed rather dejectedly, rubbing his temples. “This was supposed to be a surprise.”

“For me?” Eiji asked, delighted.

Ash rolled his eyes. “No, Buddy.”

“I don’t think Buddy should have that.” He pointed at the melted chocolate on the counter.

Eiji walked towards Ash and proceeded to take a cookie, only to have his hand swatted away.

“They’re very hot right now. You’ll get your tongue burned.”

Ash turned on the fan to aid the cooling process.

“So? You happen to have a new hobby all of a sudden?”

Ash blushed and squinted his eyes at Eiji accusingly. “I made them for you! Because you liked those surprise cookies so much from the bakery.”

Eiji had bought some cookies that one of his coworkers had highly recommended. Those cookies happened to have an array of flavours that no one would know unless they tasted them.

“Oh.” Eiji’s eyes beamed bright under the dim lights of the kitchen. “Did you really?” He asked just to tease Ash.

Ash blushed redder. “Shut up.”

Eiji pointed towards the tray. “So his many flavours are those?”

“Uh, four. In my defense, the couldn’t even get the cookie dough consistency right till day before yesterday.”

Eiji kissed him on his lips. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” He pointed towards the cookies. “May I?” Ash nodded as he proceeded to put the next batch in the oven. “Which flavour am I eating?”

“I don’t know, I placed them all randomly for the element of surprise.”

Eiji’s smile grew impossibly wider as he ate the cookie. It was a bit hard but otherwise perfect. Hot chocolate dripped in his mouth as ate it.

“How are they?” Ash asked waiting for his judgement.

“Ash, they are heavenly!” Eiji all but screamed. Ash allowed himself a chuckle as Eiji took another cookie. This time it was strawberry.

Ash stole the half eaten cookie from Eiji’s hand while he was enjoying. “Not bad for a first attempt.” Ash remarked to himself.

Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder who was already clearing up the counter. “Did you honestly like them I know they could be nowhere closer to-”

“Ash, I loved them. Thank you so very much.” Eiji placed a chaste kiss on Ash’s cheek who leaned into the touch. “Though, I must say, that I expected you to hide them better.”

“What can I do, I have no reason to hide anything from you. If anything, it’s your fault that I can’t hide anything from you. Oh, what you’ve made of me, Eiji.”

Eiji giggled as he called Ash a “Flatterer.”

“But you love it.”

Eiji smiled that gorgeous smile again as he turned towards Ash. “Damn right I do.”


	6. 6

It wasn’t that Ash wasn’t used to the cold. It was just that the weather of Izumo came as a surprise to him.

He drank tea almost every hour he could; his tongue was burning with it’s taste now. He drank soup twice a day. He’d do anything for Hus runny nose to stop for one goddamn minute.

Eiji teased him for being the delicate darling that he was for which he got a very irritated response from Ash. And Eiji found that adorable as well. What the actual fuck?

Ash could hardly smell the delicacy that Eiji was making while on a video call with his mother who was attending a wedding along with Eiji’s dad and sister.

“How are you feeling?” Eiji asked with hurtful enthusiasm.

“Like death would be easier.” Ash blew his nose and reiterated his statement. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” Eiji said as be placed the backside of his hand under Ash’s fringe to crudely check his temperature. “At least there’s no fever.” He proceed to place a kiss on his head to which Ash responded by shoving him off.

“You’ll catch the cold too.”

Eiji let out an amused snort. “I won’t, I was born here I’m very accustomed to the climate.” He said as he placed a kiss on his extremely red nose. “Don’t. Worry.” He punctuated the statement by placing a kiss on both his cheeks.

Ash let out a responding chuckle which quickly transformed into an ugly cough. “Ugh. I’m so tired.”

“Well then, rest.” He sweetly kissed Ash on his lips as he cover him up in a blanket. “I’ll wake you up when the lunch is ready.”

Ash smiled at Eiji’s retreating form. What did he ever do to deserve this domesticity?


	7. 7

Ash had seen snow many times in his life.

But the snow of Izumo had a different feel to it. It was loving and caring unlike the winters that he had experienced when he was in the States.

And all of the credit for making the seasons lovelier for him went to the messy, clumsy, his boyfriend - Eiji.

It felt like it was the first time he was living that season.

In the Okumura household, Mr and Mrs Okumura decided to give him a proper celebration for Christmas. No matter how much Ash tried to convince them that he was fine without celebrating the holiday, they wouldn’t budge.

Eiji’s sister had excitedly started setting up a small plastic Christmas tree in a corner of their living room. She made most of the ornaments with both his and Eiji’s help.

Eiji had bought him 12 different books of different genres for each day of Christmas. In the evening, when they were alone, both of them made a big cake while creating an even bigger mess, laughing all along.

He didn’t feel deserving-

The side of his face was hit by a snowball. “I thought you were more vigilant than that.” Eiji teased playfully with a smirk on his face.

No. No, he deserved it. He deserved all of the love that was ever given to him. And he was grateful to anyone who felt that sentiment for him. He deserved love. He deserved a second chance.

“Ash, are you alright?” Eiji asked with a small voice as he walked closer to Ash when he got no reply.

Ash smirked as he collected some snow in his hands. Eiji beamed and copied the action not before getting hit on his face.

He was much _much_ better than alright.


	8. 8

Ash sighed and took a sip of the champagne in his hand. It was all so tiring. The same old ball organized to show their extravagance.

It was all because of his unwanted Royalty stature. But then again, he wasn’t born in that family. Dino burned down his house and adopted him as his child. There were only a handful who knew the lie of their father - son relationship.

Every night, every day was the same charade and Ash was tired of it.

He was tired of people bowing down to him and greeting him as ‘Prince Aslan’. He was tired of holding his shoulders back, walking like he was superior to everyone he looked at. He was tired of getting induced with hate every night and pretending, the very next day, that he didn’t just sleep with his _father_. He was tired.

He dropped this glass to a butler who was passing by.

Across the gigantic room stood the Prince Yut Lung, half of his face covered with a feathered mask. From all the people who were attending the masquerade, he could easily make out the prince of the neighboring nation.

Prince Yut Lung was the youngest Lee and Ash knew that he was the most desperate to get the throne. But he wasn’t sure what he would do after he was crowned. Loathing, only took you so far.

Maybe in a different world or a different time, Ash would have some sympathy for the prince but for now he couldn’t feel beyond the sense of insecurity he felt for his nation when he looked at him.

Yut Lung looked at him and with a smirk, raised his glass. Ash nodded his acknowledgment.

“You don’t look much for dancing.” A voice from behind him called.

Ash fixed his smile and turned around. “Whoever said-” His voice was lost into an abyss when he looked at the owner of the voice. Or more specifically his eyes.

They were the most brown eyes he had ever seen. It was as if they had a gravity of their own, pulling him into them.

Ash coughed to break the trance. “Did you not find a partner worthy of a dance with you, sir?” Ash asked in a polite curiosity.

“I danced with many; all of them equally worthy in their dance. But they just didn’t happen to be the one for me.” He bowed and introduced himself. “I am the son of the Baron of Izumo. Okumura Eiji.”

He returned the bow, exchanging a greeting. Ash didn’t provide his name; he didn’t want Eiji’s knees to touch the ground as he sung praises about the future King.

“You look like a separate entity every breath you take here, tell me, would you prefer to be any place else?” Eiji asked with a charming smile that had a hypnotic effect on Ash.

“I have my responsibilities here. I cannot-”

“Come now, you deserve to be at a place with a real celebration. Where people didn’t wear ten masks beneath their assorted ones.”

Heaven knew Ash wanted to leave that place. He looked at Dino, who stood at the end of the room, laughing and drinking. His celebration would be continued with Ash later in his room.

Before Ash could supply a pleading rejection, Eiji suggested: “Ask your bodyguard to tell the King, if he asks, that you’re taking a stroll of the kingdom. I’ll be waiting for you by the stables.” With that, Eiji left.

Ash could decline the offer. But he would be lying if he didn’t want to leave that suffocating and nauseating place that only ever wanted from him.

He relayed the message of his departure to Alex, asking him to take care of the situation.

Eiji, as promised was waiting beside his horse. He had taken off his golden mask as well. In the soft glow of the moonlight, he looked like an ethereal God.

Eiji assisted him in mounting the horse. Ash’s back collided with Eiji’s chest as the horse trotted to the mysterious destination. Ash’s hand was on his dagger all the while and if Eiji noticed it, he only chuckled and pretended it wasn’t happening.

Something about Eiji made him want to lose all defenses; to let go and not care of the consequence.

When they reached a rowdy inn, Eiji got down from the horse and helped Ash do the same. Ash looked at the place questionably while Eiji made a grandeur gesture and called the place “Chang Dai.” He pulled Ash by the hand and took him inside.

Chang Dai was bright and young, filled with colors and music that Ash had neither seen nor heard.

Eiji slowly took off his rings and gloves placing them in a bowl asking for his mask. When Ash showed hesitation, Eiji laughed and said, “No need to worry, my Prince.”

“Have you always known?”

“Why, yes.” Eiji eased out his mask and everyone momentarily stopped as if to acknowledge his presence, then carried on as if it didn’t matter. “I could recognize you among thousands.”

“How so?”

“You ask the question to yourself. Until then, care for a dance, Ash?” It was the first time Eiji said his name and it made him warm on the inside.

He dragged him to the cheerful people who all danced to the same song, not showing any difference to the art.

In next few hours, Ash had also manage to remove his coat. He skipped, twirled and looped about, clapping his hands to the beat. Ash had never laughed as much when Eiji picked him up in the spur of the moment and twirled him around.

Ash filled his lungs with the air of that place and Eiji for he knew he probably wouldn’t get another chance to do so.

Keeping his promise, Eiji carried him back with all his jewelry and assortments to his palace.

“I had a pleasurable evening, Eiji.” Ash said as he handed one of his rings to Eiji.

Eiji smiled and shook his head. “I don’t need your riches, Ash. I’m content with only you.”

“Will we ever meet again?”

“You ask for me and I shall present myself in your court. And later, if you feel rebellious, he could go to Chang Dai.”

Ash chuckled which was soon replaced by a sad smile. Parting with Eiji felt like a blunt knife was trusted into him again and again.

“I don’t wish to part ways with you.”

“I believe that fate didn’t want our paths to collide for one night. We will meet again, my Ash.” The endearment would have been enough to draw tears out of Ash had he not practiced to keep himself composed at all times.

Eiji took his hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back side of it as a promise.

Ash headed towards the palace, only to come back and kiss Eiji on his cheek, leaving him dumbfounded.

For one night, Ash forgot about all his attributes. He was a body not used for pleasure but for love which he was capable of returning.

For one night, he was just Ash.


	9. 9

Eiji was holding Ash’s hand tightly, much too tight for it to be considered romantic.

“You’ll like it.” Eiji said but his eyes twinkled with a contrasting mischief.

“No I won’t.” Was Ash’s nonchalant response as he tried to free his hand. He wasn’t putting much effort into it but that’s secondary.

“Why, don’t you trust me Ash?” Eiji smirked as he bought his face closer to his. Ash would’ve kissed him if he wasn’t annoyed with his hand being occupied.

“No Eiji, let it go.” Ash tried to yank his hand free but Eiji had the grip of a pole vaulter.

“Ugh fine.” But instead of letting his hand go and revealing what he had been doodling on it, he locked his hand behind his back.

“What the fuck, Eiji?!” Ash trued to free his hand yet again but Eiji had a obvious advantage in the situation.

“Almost done.”

Ash sighed. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like it.” He teased.

But Eiji only let out what could be considered as manic laughter.

Before Ash could stress about it, Eiji let go of his hand with a satisfactory ‘ta da’.

Ash had half expected an 'Ash ❤ Eiji’ drawn on his hand but that isn’t what manic laughter stands for.

Manic laughter stands for A FUCKING PUMPKIN WITH EYES AND A CREEPY SMILE.

Ash could feel the skin underneath the doodle burn as if a piece of hot metal was kept on it.

“W-why Eiji?” Ash asked voicing his betrayal.

Eiji who was already standing in the doorway, ready for a sprint said, “Don’t ever touch my natto again. I saw you throw-”

Ash got up from the bed picking up the Sharpie that Eiji had left beside him and uncapped it while running in Eiji’s direction. “I’m going to make sure you don’t recognize your face, Eiji.”


	10. 10

Ash could see it coming from miles away.

It was just the beginning of the new semester and his students were in no mood to study.

And when this sort of atmosphere was made in the class, his students only ever abused the power that they had.

Ash rambled on about Political Science, trying to impart all his knowledge in their heads when one of them raised their hands.

“Yes, Andrew?” This was it. It was coming his way and it was going to be huge. Ash was already too weak, he didn’t have the power to deal with this. He sighed and prepared himself for the attack.

“Professor, just to have a little break, would you mind sharing what happened to the dog you adopted with your husband?”

And there it was. An assault directly on his newfound vulnerability. His students were pure evil and he wasn’t sure if he resented them.

It was just one time when Eiji had a weekend trip and he was missing him and it just slipped out of his mouth! How long is he going to pay for that?

(And well he never really stopped the kids when they asked about Eiji because he had the best fucking husband in the whole wide world and everyone should know that. It’s his fault too but is he going to accept that? No.)

It was like he was shot with a sudden enveloping warmth that devoured him completely. His mind was _forced_ into thinking about ecstatic thoughts of his joyous days with Eiji. The embraces, the kisses the cuddles. Everything. The ring suddenly made itself present in his hand.

Honestly, fuck Eiji for making him lose his senses. (Well he would later but that’s not what he was talking about).

“So it happened when…”

_An eternity later…_

“…and that is how we got Buddy.” The bell ringed, signalling the end of the lecture and Ash felt his face redden with embarrassment.

Just his long was he talking about Eiji?

Ash coughed and brought that formal voice back. “Now, I hope you wouldn’t mind me extending the lecture a bit longer.”

And if it was the first time that conversation had happened, his students would have voiced their displeasure at the extension. But no they didn’t. They sat patiently, waiting.

He honestly, whole heartedly wished those kids would complete their course sooner.

That feeling of warmth remained in his body and it only multiplied. His while body was consumed by that lovely feeling.

He just couldn’t think straight once the topic of Eiji, his husband, was introduced in his head.

He sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose, taking off his glasses. “On the contrary, class dismissed.”

His students coyly smirked, slid their bags on and left the room.

Clearly, his married life wasn’t doing him any good.


	11. Chapter 11

“Eiji, you know I love you, right?”

Eiji looked up at Ash with a clueless expression. Just as he was sure that the sun would rise the next day, he knew Ash loved him; as he loved Ash.

“You are my universe, my star, my moon…my everything. And I’ll have anything from you.”

Eiji bought the bottle of mayo to his chin and frowned his eyebrows quizzically.

“But please don’t do this to me, Eiji.”

“I don’t understand, Ash.”

Ash rubbed his temples and pointed at dish of pancakes in front of him. “You’re putting mayo. On pancakes.”

Eiji smiled and nodded. “I was just trying new flavours.”

Ash promptly walked over to him and took the bottle away. “You sweet summer child. _No_!”

“But _why_? I bet they’d taste amazing”

“You’re gonna get food poisoning.”

Eiji huffed and took a bite of the delicacy that he’d prepared. It was the most horrid thing his tongue had ever taste. He wanted to puke.

But he wouldn’t.

He swallowed and smiled. “See? It is _wonderful_!”

Ash blinked a couple of times and placed his hand under Eiji’s fringe to check his temperature.

He squashed Eiji’s face on his abdomen and patted his back reassuringly. “The walls of this house just saw all of that. We will have to burn it down.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Yue, come _on_! It’s just a flower crown! Not like it’s going to take away your goth credit from you.”

Yut Lung glared at him from where he was rushing, not running, away from Sing and his assortment.

You see, Sung had spent half a day to choose the best flowers, de-thorn them and carefully twine them in a delicate crown. He chose the best color combinations to complement the dress he was wearing that day.

He didn’t want any validation or appreciation; he just wanted Yut Lung to wear in once. Was it too much to ask?

“That is gorgeous, Sing, but I don’t feel like wearing it.” With that he walked into his room. Sing followed and kicked the door close.

“Fine.” He sighed and Yut Lung raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sing placed his hand on Yut Lung’s cheek and softly caressed it. The shorter male leaned into the touch. Sing delicately placed a kiss on his lips and Yut Lung returned the gesture with the same sincerity.

Finding the perfect moment, Sing placed the flower crown on his head. Yut Lung was shocked at the sudden intrusion to their sweet moments and scrunched his nose accordingly.

With his hair free to flow with the wind, Yut Lung looked like some sort of an ethereal God with the flower crown. The nose scrunch only made him cuter.

Sing wished he could freeze the moment and never watch anything else.

But the very next moment, Yue sneezed. Then again. And again. And _again_.

Sing slowly backed off, understanding the reason why Yue didn’t want to wear the flower crown.

“You’re allergic to flowers.” He stated his observation.

“And you - _sneeze_ \- are going to - _sneeze_ \- prepare for your - _sneeze_ \- death.”

Yut Lung picked up the very first thing on his dressing table and threw it at Sing. Sing, who was already well aware of his boyfriend’s hysterics, had dashed out as soon as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Eiji softly petted his fur as his eyes started shutting into a blissful slumber.

“You’re the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen, Ash.”

Ash let out a soft acknowledging meow. He already knew-

Wait a minute!

Did he just purr?

He snapped his eyes open to find himself covered in thick orange fur. His entire body fit in Eiji’s lap.

Eiji looked down at him calmly as if him being a cat made no difference to him. The situation was making no sense. Was he always-

“Are you alright, Ash?” Eiji’s hoarse voice bought him out of his weird dream.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He settled down and focused on controlling his breath. Eiji went back to cuddling with their two cats, curling in and providing them his warmth which ultimately left Ash with nothing.

He huffed at the two lovely thrives that Eiji was cuddling with and bought his left hand up to examine his marriage ring.

“Tell me Eiji, as your husband, don’t I deserve my fair share of cuddles?”

Eiji hummed an agreement but didn’t make any sign of movement.

Ash grumbled (and was totally not pouting) as he grabbed hold Eiji’s shirt and pulled towards himself.

Eiji grumbled and turned to Ash. “Why are you so annoying, Ash.”

“I’m annoying?” Ash squawked indignantly. Eiji hummed a confirmation and softly caressed his side. _Take that cats!_

“What did you dream of?” Eiji asked with his eyes closed.

“Weird dream that I was a cat.”

Eiji snorted. “How symbolic.”

“What does that mean?”

“You don’t have to be a cat to behave like one.” Eiji said as he kissed Ash on his cheek.

As Ash was basking in the warmth of the moment, the cats voiced their displeasure at being left cold. In the very next moment, Eiji left his side to cuddle with the cats _again_.

“Find. _Fine_.” Ash said as he took his pillow, snatched the blanket and headed to sleep on the cold couch while Eiji laughed at his antics.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ash, are there any more cupcakes left in the oven?” Eiji asked from where he was decorating them on the kitchen aisle. 

“See Eiji, according to Schrodinger, there is an equal possibility that there is and there isn’t a cupcake in the oven.”

Eiji tilted his head, not getting what Ash was saying. “What?”

“I’m saying that-”

“Yeah, I heard that. What do I do with that?”

Ash looked at him with widened and seemingly innocent eyes. “Eiji, I’m just saying that you won’t know if there is a cupcake in the oven until you open it.”

“Exactly.” Eiji said, feeling the irritation rise in his belly. “So why don’t you check and tell me?”

Ash tried to make his smile as unassuming as possible. “Because, I’m lazy.”

Eiji huffed and stomped towards the oven, not before shooting Ash a dirty glare.

“Are there any left?” Ash inquired.

“No.” Eiji sighed. He was tired of decorating the endless cupcakes they made.

Ash bit the inside of his cheek and said, “See, you wouldn’t have known that until you opened that oven.”

So if Ash was drenched head to toe in chocolate cream, it was his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the first time Buddy had passed out on their bed and they didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

Eiji left some sufficient space for Buddy, in case he woke up, and cuddled with Ash.

Feeling the new occupants on the bed, Buddy got up. He sniffed Eiji who patted at the spot beside him and slept there. Eiji swung an arm and coiled around him to provide him his warmth. Ash petted Buddy’s fur lightly.

“Eiji, that’s not fair.” Ash totally didn’t whine.

“What?” He asked softly.

“I’m not getting my share of Buddy cuddles.”

Eiji chuckled softly, so as to not wake up the dog. “There’s no space here.”

“Let’s switch then.” Ash sleepily suggested.

“Then I won’t get my share.”

“We’ll keep switching.”

“Then we won’t be able to sleep.”

“Not fair,” Ash said as he slid his cold, extremely cold fingers under Eiji’s shirt. Eiji shrieked in response waking up Buddy with him.

Ash chuckled softly at the situation while a very annoyed Eiji got up from the bed taking Buddy with him.

“No, no. Eiji wait! We’ll share. I promise I won’t do it again.”

Eiji only conceded because he was tired.

Ash placed Buddy in between them at the level of their torsos and positioned Eiji and himself on either sides of their dog.

He twined Eiji’s hand with his to which the Japanese man hissed but didn’t pull his hand away.

“Your hands are so cold, Ash!” Eiji exclaimed.

“Trying to rival death, Eiji.”

Eiji promptly slid his hand up and pinched Ash’s forearm.

“Ow! What was that for?” After a moment: “I didn’t say anything like that!”

Eiji hummed in acknowledgement.

“I demand cuddles as consolation. I have been pinched for no reason.” Ash sniped and sometimes Eiji fantasized of the blissful possibilities where Ash wasn’t such a night owl.

“Sleep and let sleep, Ash.”

Ash sighed and pulled Eiji closer to him, accidentally squeezing the dog in between them. Buddy let out a surprised bark then an irritated growl as he hoped off of their bed and jumped into his.

“Sorry, Buddy.” They chimed in unison. So much for cuddling with their dog.


	16. Chapter 16

Ash looked at the T-shirt in horror.

Eiji’s NoriNori shirt now had black streaks on it. They were from Ash’s very _very_ colored hoodie. Why could it be one of his light colored hoodies?

The thing was that Ash had the reputation of accidentally ruining his Nori shirts. And most of the times, he wasn’t even doing it purposely.

The last time, when he accidentally spilled pizza sauce on it, Eiji pouted for a whole week.

He had to do something quick.

“Maybe if you did the laundry on time and not as per need, we’d have more clothes to wear.” Eiji pointed at the fact that the pair were only dressed in their boxers.

Ash shoved the shirt deep in the pile with the other clothes and kissed Eiji, gently shoving him away in retort. Eiji only chuckled.

Ash looked at the shirt one last time. He’ll have to do something quick!

After Eiji left for the small gig he had on their free day, Ash went to the mall.

But the mall didn’t have any NoriNori merchandise. So he went to the next, and the next till Eiji called him, early in the evening, that he would be home in an hour.

Ash walked into the mall with slumped shoulders and a tired face. This was it. If he went any farther, he won’t be able to make it home on time. And if he didn’t get any of the bird t-shirts (since he ruined the last of them), god knew how Eiji would react.

In the floor plan, Ash saw that the mall had a Japanese gift shop. Getting his hopes high, he walked towards it.

Before walking in, he made a little prayer. Ash held his breath as he walked through the aisles and the racks.

There, in the corner of the room (not as small as you’re imagining it) the infamous bird stared back at him.

Ash rushed towards the rack as he tried to control his tears (he was probably crying considering the awkward glances he got from the employees).

Ash bought every shirt available in Eiji’s size and quickly drove back home.

There in their home, Eiji had already started preparing for their dinner. Ash placed an innocent kiss on his lips and went to change his clothes.

Before actually changing to a comfortable wear, he stocked Eiji’s NoriNori supplies. Only then did he finally feel himself relax.

When he slid on his hoodie, he observed some scribblings on it. And lo and behold, the bird was staring back at him drawn in an ink that wasn’t going to be washed away anytime sooner.

Ash sighed, smiling nevertheless. He should have noticed that Eiji didn’t ask him where he’d gone.


	17. Chapter 17

It was one of those rare days when Ash had decided to drop Eiji to his university.

Eiji held him tightly from behind as Ash drove Sing’s motorcycle to his university. Ash was glad with the arrangement in which they were required to sit for he didn’t want Eiji to see his raging blush at being held so close.

When Eiji got off the bike, he kissed Ash…not normally. It was the kind if passionate kiss that would be reserved for their private time. That’s when he felt a capsule on his tongue. His eyes immediately shot open.

Eiji didn’t say a single word after that. He walked straight into his class.

Ash was frozen in his place. Was Eiji not safe?

He’d told Eiji to not live with him; how could he ever be safe with him?

His heart was beating at the speed of light. Should he be calling for backup? Should he follow Eiji right back to the university to check on him? What should he do?

He drove to a secluded spot where he would be sure that he wasn’t being followed. Hiding himself in the shadows of an alley, he pulled out the capsule.

It read:

_Sorry, just wanted to try it out for myself. I’m very safe. As a consolation, I have kept avocado and shrimp salad in the fridge. Love you ❤_

Ash blinked and read it again. “ARE YOU FUCKING-”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a ficlet, but I really liked it so I decided to share it here.

There’s a lot of blood in my hands  
I don’t want yours to be in it.  
Between a brother and a lover,  
I cannot choose.  
I just want to close my eyes forever;  
For the good and the better  
No, there’s no way; I won’t do it!  
I can’t let you go!

Left my homeland for an escape  
And maybe, this is the one I deserve.  
I’ve seen love so different and unique.  
I don’t want to be bearing those sights in my memories.  
I look up at you,  
For you’re our God now  
And I’m hoping that you can hear it from my eyes.  
No, you can’t let him go!

I’ve only ever known a life of blood and gore.  
The only color I’ve seen is red.  
And Lord, I don’t want fear a friend I love.  
It won’t be your fault, it can never be  
But know that if you let me live,  
I’ll be a caged walking dead.  
I wasn’t born for a reason but I could go for one.  
So please, let me go.

I see a magic in that place  
And I just don’t understand.  
We were all born to die someday.  
You will be gone and I will be too.  
We can’t hold onto something for all our lives!  
We were born for a different purpose and you know that.  
So tell me, I don’t get it.  
Why can’t you let him go?


	19. Chapter 19

Ash looked at the gun in his hand. There wasn’t enough ammunition for him to last.

He sighed and pressed his back against the wall.

He had to do it. He had to take that leap of faith. There was no other way.

He peacefully walked out before calling, “Come out, we’ll do it _cowboy style._ ”

Eiji smirked as he leaned on his wall. “Giving up so easily, Ash?”

Ash rolled his eyes as he took his stance, “You wish.”

Eiji stood opposite to him and took his stance as well, his smirk never leaving his face. Ash wouldn’t admit it out loud but Eiji’s confidence was having…an effect on him.

Ash took his shot but nothing came out. He looked at his gun with widened eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

“You always forget to charge it, Ash.” Eiji said as he charged the slider and shot him, drenching him in water.

Ash instinctively covered his face with his hands, chuckling along nonetheless. “Stop! You win, okay?”

But Eiji didn’t. He kept spraying him with water. He put his gun down, pulled off his shirt and used it as a shield against Eiji’s blows.

In a sprint, he yanked Eiji towards himself making him yelp. He pressed his wet chest on Eiji’s seemingly dry shirt.

“Want a hug?” Ash asked as he rubbed his body, using Eiji’s shirt as a towel. Eiji giggled and tried to squirm out of his hold.

“ _Stop_.”

“Well, you didn’t listen to me when I asked you to.” Ash snatched the gun out of Eiji’s hand and took a step back to create distance between them.

“Your turn.” Ash said as he charged the gun (he could go on and on about how stupid that was) and aimed his shot at Eiji.

But just like the previous time, no water came out.

Eiji had exhausted the water refill. Ash let out a frustrated sigh.

“You know what isn’t empty?” Eiji said as he aimed Ash’s gun at him.

His wet fringe that he had somehow managed to fix was all over his forehead, _again_ , because his boyfriend didn’t understand that pain just yet.

Ash pouted at his hard luck. “Stop.”

Eiji smiled that deceptively sweet and innocent smile. “Why, I thought someone said something about not having a chance against them? Backing out now?” Eiji shot at his chest, making his jeans wet in the process.

“Yes! Fine, okay! You win!” Ash repeated himself. “Now _stop_!”

“Make me.”


	20. Chapter 20

Yue coiled his hair in his hand and with some complex twists and turns, he created a bun. That action always mesmerized Sing. Yue hardly ever tied his hair.

There was a small inconspicuous smile on his face as he took Sing to his garden.

That garden was situated outside his mansion. Sing smiled to himself. _Symbolic_.

No sooner did they get into that greenhouse than Yue pounced on his plants, talking at length about each species, the variation he had, what condition they were to be grown in. He took a flask and watered some of them.

Sing tilted his head, a fond smile on his face; a more subtle version of the one on Yut Lung’s features. It was like he was a whole different person in that green house.

Sing followed where he went. He wasn’t grasping much on the information that Yue was imparting in him, but he heard nonetheless. He was too lost to see that version which he rarely ever got to see from Yue.

The correct word for him in that moment, and he dare not call Yue that on his face, was soft.

Yue picked up a flower and caressed its petals. It was as if he was talking to it.

Beside Sing was a plant with the most beautiful white flower that he’d ever seen. He plucked it and presented it to Yue.

Yue’s eyes widened. “Keep it away from your body.” Sing tilted his head in confusion as Yue precariously picked up the flower from it’s petals, away from the liquid that was dripping from it’s stem. “Go and wash your hands. Properly.” He then took the flower with him while Sing followed the instructions.

The flower was placed on a stand and it’s liquid was collected in a dish below.

“Why Sing, I didn’t think you hated me.” Upon seeing the confused furrow on Sing’s head, he explained: “It’s a very poisonous plant.”

“Why would you keep a plant like that here?”

“Because poison given in controlled quantities acts like an antidote.”

“Impressive, coming from you.” Sing teased lightly.

“Whatever makes money.” He responded in kind. “And if you pluck anything without my permission, you’ll face its consequences.”

Sing raised his arms in mock surrender. “Sorry.”

As they walked to a different section, Sing pointed at the different colored roses. “Are those poisonous too?”

“Just thorny.”

Yue proceeded to point out the various stages they were in. The bud stage, a teenager, an adult and a ready to wilt. Throughout his monologue, his fringe kept galling on his face but Sing dare not do anything to disturb the comfort he was in.

“Can I?” He pointed at them. Yue looked apprehensive. He plucked the eldest one and gave it to Sing.

“You give your lover a wilted rose? How cruel.” Sing teased.

“A rose was meant to be beautiful. It won’t stop being so even if it gets old. Even when it dies.”

Sing thought that those words held a different meaning which he was to engrossed to understand. He went behind Yue and tucked the firing in the bun, using the rose as a hairpin.

Yut Lung’s blush rivaled the red of the rose. Sing chuckled and Yue coughed to bring back his composure.

“So, I was saying…”


	21. Chapter 21

Sing wouldn’t have noticed the little sway in Yut Lung’s walk had he not known him for so long. For an outsider, he still held that grace from when he was sober. Well, he wasn’t _that_ drunk so maybe that’s the reason.

He rubbed his arms around his body hoping the friction would be enough to battle that bleak cold. It wasn’t.

“It’s so cold.” He complained. Yut lung hummed an acknowledgement. “Why are we walking?”

“I don’t know.”

Sing pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no point.

“If I die because of this weather, it’s your fault.” Sing sniped. Yut Lung stopped in his tracks and looked at Sing with wide innocent eyes.

“No! No one can kill you!” Yut Lung said as he pulled Sing in a suffocatingly tight hug. His frame could be lithe but he was string as hell.

Sing patted his back awkwardly. “It’s okay. I was kidding.”

Yut Lung freed him and stared into his eyes. Sing didn’t know what to do with that attention. After a second Yut Lung smiled like he was the most innocent person to walk on the earth. At this point, Sing was scared.

“I figured out a way to help.” He told Sing.

“Oh yeah?”

“Wait here.”

Yut Lung left and stood behind him only to mount Sing like a fucking Koala bear.

“ _What are you doing_?” Sing asked, exasperated.

But Yut Lung didn’t answer. He wrapped his arms around Sing’s and rested his head in the crook of Sing’s neck.

“Are you feeling warmer now?”

Sing had to admit that he did. “Yes, thank you.” He said as he started walking towards Yut Lung’s mansion.

There was no way in fucking hell that Sing was going to let Yut Lung forget that night.


	22. Chapter 22

Eiji looked at the caller ID and his face immediately lighted up with a smile. He excused himself to take a small break from his work and walked out of his office.

“Hello.” Eiji said with a smile in his voice.

“Eiji.” Shorter responded, but his voice was so weak.

“Shorter?” He frowned at his phone. Was Shorter alright?

“Eiji…everything hurts.”

“Shorter? What happened?” Eiji’s heart raced. He tried to take a deep breath to control his panic.

“Eiji please keep talking to me.”

Eiji leaned on the wall for support or else he would have collided with the ground. “Please tell me what’s happening! Are you alright?”

“I… I feel like I’m dying.”

Eiji’s heart stopped functioning in that moment. “Shorter… Tell me where are you-”

“I told you don’t call him.” That was Ash’s voice.

“Ah, but Ash it hurts and you weren’t here.”

“I was gone for one moment.” Ash grumbled

“Ash, what’s happening?” Eiji asked. His heart pounding out of his chest.

“He’s getting a tattoo.” The line went still. “Hello, Eiji?” No response. “If he makes natto do the rest of the month, I’m shoving mine down your ass.” Ash told Shorter.

“Or you could shove - okay sorry.”

“DO YOU KNOW I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK?” Eiji scolded. He took a breath; there was no danger. “Is it really that painful?”

“You can’t even imagine.” Shorter stated wailing yet again. How was the tattoo artist even baring him?

Eiji let out a chuckle. “How much more is left?”

“Half of his back and the other arm.” Ash replied. Ash tapped a smaller tattoo on Shorter’s lower back to which Shorter shrieked. “He’s also really sensitive.”

“Why don’t you get one?” Was Shorter’s child is reply.

“Because I don’t want one.” Ash said as he playfully kicked Shorter’s ass.

Just then, Cain walked in the shop. Shorter immediately put on his glasses.

“How’s it going?” He asked.

“Good.” Shorter said with a smirk. Eiji chucked over the phone in Ash’s ear.

Cain nodded at the art his fellow gang member was creating in approval. “It might pain a bit in the beginning but that’s okay.”

“No, but it’s not paining.” Shorter promptly lied. Eiji laughed openly while Ash his his smile behind his hand.

“Oh?” Cain bent down to examine the tattoos closely. He hovered his thumb over the start of the tattoo on Shorter’s arm and… pinched it.

And that is how Shorter died.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Ash opened the door, Buddy pounced on him. Ash chuckled as she licked her face and he rubbed her belly.

“You don’t like me now, Buddy?” Eiji asked. The golden retriever gave a welcoming bark but didn’t leave Ash’s side.

“I see how it is then,” Eiji petted her head and proceeded to drop the groceries on the kitchen aisle.

Buddy started pulling Ash by his sleeve. This was her second try to coax him into meeting her kids.

At first, she was apprehensive of them going near the puppies but when she’d tested enough that her masters meant no harm to her kids, she was excited beyond bounds for their meeting with her puppies.

Eiji had already picked up each of the four puppies under Buddy’s watchful eye but Ash was yet to introduce himself to them; he was too afraid to touch them.

Buddy had tried her tricks yesterday as well, but Ash petted her and walked off of the little area they had made for the dogs.

Ash followed her but Eiji knew well enough that they were going to have a similar outcome.

Eiji bought one of the puppies on his lap and petted him. Ash laid his head on Eiji’s shoulder and watched the action with a want in his eyes.

“I’ll go make the coffee.” Ash excused himself. Buddy let out a pitiful whine.

“I’ll help you Buddy.” Eiji whispered as he scratched her head. “Can I?” He asked as he pucked the puppy in his hands. Buddy barked an approval.

Eiji tiptoed to the kitchen while Buddy followed him. Ash stared down at the boiling water with no interest.

Ash wasn’t scared of picking up the puppies. He was afraid of his own effect on those innocent creatures.

“Hey Ash, hold this for me please?” Ash pulled out a hand for Eiji to deposit the stuff in question but he didn’t expect himself to have a handful of puppy.

“Oh my God, Eiji!” Ash gasped. He formed a makeshift cradle with his arms to protect the puppy. Eiji walked a step away from him while Buddy barked enthusiastically beside him.

He was panicking. “Eiji…” He pleaded, pushing his hands out for his husband to take the puppy from him but Eiji only shook his head.

Not knowing what to do, he sat down placing the puppy in his lap. His hands were trembling, his heart was racing and his forehead was sweating.

Eiji crawled forward and held his wrist, indiscreetly checking his pulse. “Ash, calm down.”

“Eiji, I can’t! Take him away, please.” He looked down at the puppy who was too innocent to know about Ash, about all the things he’d done. His black _black_ eyes stared into Ash’s trying to understand the situation.

Eiji shushed him and only then did he realize that he was tearing up. He held his face and wiped the wet trail flowing from his eyes.

“Ash, we wouldn’t have been married, you wouldn’t have been a professor, we wouldn’t have adopted Buddy if things hadn’t changed. You’re _my_ Ash, and you can’t do anything wrong.”

Buddy licked his tears, making him chuckle.

He raised a hand to touch the puppy only to find it trembling. Eiji placed his hand above Ash’s, fitting his fingers in the crevices. He placed a kiss on Ash’s cheek as he just laid his hand on the puppy.

Ash smiled at the dog who blinked at him innocently. He slowly moved his thumb across the puppy’s head, softly petting it.

“Hello, Buddy Junior.”

“Buddy Junior? Seriously?” Eiji squinted his eyes judging him.

“As if Buddy was a thoughtful name.”

“But she approved it.”

Ash got up from his position to leave the puppy back in his place. He stopped at where Eiji was standing to rub his wet cheeks on his shoulder. Someday, Eiji promises himself yet again, he’ll tell Ash about his disgusting habit but for then he allows it.

When Ash, picked up each puppy, taking the time of the world to introduce himself, Buddy barked her approval while Eiji clicked pictures.

Those pictures may have been one of the most beautiful ones he’s ever shot.


	24. Chapter 24

The starting of a show was one of the best parts of it. Thousands of people were screaming his name. They were bustling with contagious excitement. Strangers met and strangers left but for one night, they all new each other.

He wasn’t much for crowds but he loved singing for them.

Ash peeked out from the veil, where he would be inconspicuous to his audience, to check if Eiji had arrived or not. Seriously, what kind of a manager was he?

“Missing your boyfriend?” Shorter asked from behind him where he was casually scrolling through his phone.

“Shut up.” Sometimes he really questioned his decision to have Shorter as his opening act.

The audience had already started chanting his name. _Ash Lynx. Ash Lynx._

“Boss, it’s getting late. You have to go on the stage now.” Alex, who was managing the stage, told him.

Honestly, fuck Eiji. It wasn’t his duty as Ash’s manager to attend his concerts.

But it would’ve been nice to have him…

“Aw, do you want a good luck kiss?” Sing, who was another surprise act in his tour, slung an arm around him and made mundane kissing noises.

Ash shot him a glare and shoved him off. He grabbed his microphone and made his was to the big screen under which he was supposed to stand.

And so, the first song began. The audience went mad on having their patient call received.

Through the dance and the theatrics, Ash made his way to the centre of the stage where he addressed the crowds. That’s when his emerald eyes found the brown of Eiji’s. He was standing in the crowd with his merchandised hoodie along with his stylist friend, Yut Lung.

Eiji had always told him that he wanted to see him perform. To know what he looks like under all those lights. When he could go on and on and just sing for the people who love to hear it. When there was no media to question anything. It was just him and his music.

When Eiji felts Ash’s eyes on him, he smiled that wide and bright smile and indiscreetly waved at him.

He tried not to blush or cough or stutter as started with his welcoming speech.

After quite a few hours, when the show had ended and there was a pleasant ache in his legs, he made his way backstage. There was still some time before he met his fans.

There, Eiji immediately pounced on him.

“That was wonderful, Ash!” His eyes glimmered with sincerity. He wanted to say something more but he was all his thoughts were jumbled in his had in that moment. Ash knew he had that effect on people.

Ash smiled contently. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said as he placed a kiss on Eiji’s lips.

Eiji looped his hand around Ash’s neck and bought him closer. “You know what would make this complete? An autograph.”

Ash raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. There’s a long line of people who want my autograph. You’re gonna have to stand there. And maybe, just maybe, I might consider giving you one.”

“What?”

“I mean, you aren’t even a real fan; just a poser.”

Eiji gasped. “How dare you?”

Ash patted his back consolingly. “If you want one that badly, you’re gonna have to talk to my manager.”

Eiji rolled his eyes. “Must be a very busy man, considering all the shit he has to deal with.”

“You think so?”

Eiji sighed, “I know so.” Ash broke his character and laughed, Eiji joining him after a moment.

Among the million of hearts that Ash had, he chose only one to give his. And that was all he ever needed from the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Ash had never cooked in his life. He’d either starve or be fed. Even during the last year, Eiji had cooked for him. He had no skill whatsoever when it came to cooking. But he wanted to learn.

Eiji was a fair cook himself. So they chose to make something that they both had no experience in: Cake.

Eiji’s mother always made it look so easy, and maybe it had much to do with the fact that she owned a bakery, that they both wanted to try it out themselves.

They had already picked out the ingredients. Eiji kept a YouTube video running, in case they missed something essential.

The recipe in itself seemed pretty easy. Mix the dry ingredients with the wet ones, whisk them and put it in the oven.

There was no way they could fuck that up.

Everything worked perfectly. They had weighed each and every ingredient, not wanting to work on assumptions since it was their first time. Eiji’s mother and sister had gone out to refill their groceries. That was the only time they had if they wanted to surprise Eiji’s family with their creation.

Ash whisked as Eiji strained the mixtures of flour, sugar and baking powder into the butter. Maybe their consistently wasn’t right, which couldn’t be the case since they followed every instruction in the video, but cutting and folding the mixture was strenuous.

Ash’s eyes found an electronic hand mixer on the kitchen aisle.

“I have an idea.” He stated as he plugged in the device. What he didn’t know was that that the device had been left at it’s highest setting. The batter was thrown everywhere the moment the blades hit it.

Ash took a second to control the device and put it aside, not able to understand what had just happened.

Eiji was the first to laugh. He collected the batter that was splashed on his cheek and swiped it across Ash’s face. Before Ash could respond in kind, the doorbell rang.

Little patters of steps sounded in the rooms as Eiji’s sister made her way to them. “Look what we bought-” She observed the mess that they had made with widened eyes, then grinned. “‘kasan…”

“I’m leaving this house. It was good to know you, Ash.”

“Hey, don’t leave me! I’m still learning the language!”


	26. Chapter 26

Shunichi Ibe was a simple man. He didn’t like complicating his life, but if some complications did come his way, he tried to deal with them in a simple manner. He tried no to ever lose his calm but he had no solution whatsoever for the problem in front of him.

Eiji was crying.

Ibe didn’t have kids of his own and hence he’d always treated Eiji like his own child. He’d seen him cry after that accident and quite a few times when they were in New York. All those times, Ibe couldn’t guarantee that his responses to the situations were the very best.

“Ibe san, I just really miss him.” Eiji cried.

“Calm down, Ei-chan.” Ibe pleaded softly as he moved his hand in circles on Eiji’s back. He passed him some water; water always helped in situations like these.

“I just- I just want to meet him. And I have a lot to say” Eiji hiccuped. Ibe found himself defenceless yet again.

But before he could say something consoling, Max piped in. “Yeah, you’re going to meet him. Tomorrow. At the altar. Where you’re going to fucking get married oh my God!” He opened the door and repeated the statement so that Ash could hear it from where he was staying in the opposite room.

“It’s just one fucking day, you guys!” Ash opened the door and threw something in Max’s direction.

“Shut up, you don’t understand.” Ash cried out.

It was them who chose to have a religious wedding and yet they couldn’t bare staying away from each other for one night.

Eiji, his sister and Ash were enough for him; he was never even going to dream about having kids. Ever.


	27. Chapter 27

The sleepy mood of the class made a three sixty turn the moment Professor Callenreese walked into the classroom.

He was a rather strict looking human but what he taught was effective. In fact, Andrew would go so far as to say that he was the only Professor that he actually respected in their University. Sure, he was younger than the others but he was always focused about his subject, knew his students, was never partial, gave extra material when needed, took revision classes and a whole bunch of other things that made him the esteemed Professor Callenreese.

It was through his classes that Andrew figured about that literature wasn’t so boring; it had it’s own essence that was to be appreciated. And, well, Andrew was walking that road.

“So, Jane Austen? Has everyone done their research?” Professor asked when he had dropped all his material on the podium and walked to the centre of the class.

They didn’t have to write anything; the research was for their own benefit. Besides it was a pretty interesting topic: critisize the movie adaptations of her books. In that way, he was ensuring that the students had also read, or at least glanced, through her books. Did he mention that Professor Callenreese was damn smart?

Trish, who was sitting beside him, had done one hell of a research. She’d probably read every Jane Austen book there ever was and had started casting people in an imaginary movie that she was directing and producing. Andrew knew his friend.

“That is quite some research you did there, Tristan.” William pointed out.

“Please call me Trish. And thank you, if you want some information, you can take it.”

Just as Trish was passing the papers to William, Professor Callenreese called him out. “Mr Carter, if you’d pay just as much attention to me as you are paying to that conversation.”

“Sorry, professor.” He said sheepishly. Professor waved it off and asked him to discuss his research had he done some. Just as William was about to speak, someone knocked on the door.

And that’s when everything changed. Or, to be precise, Professor Callenreese changed.

That man was shorter than professor and he looked like a student. He had round framed glasses, just like professor’s.

But the best part was professor’s reaction. He looked spell bound just looking at that kid. His eyes widened minimally and he just…stopped functioning altogether.

Interesting.

“I was asked to hand over these papers to you, Mr Callenreese.” Then he smiled and pretty much looked like the human embodiment of the sun.

And was that a blush on professor’s face…?

Very interesting.

The kid walked to Mr Callenreese and handed him the papers, but he didn’t just go. He made a small talk with him. In the middle of a class.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Trish whispered.

“Tell me Trish, doesn’t Mr Callenreese look like he has a crush on this guy?” Evelyn from the bench in front of them pointed with a suggestive tone.

Trish bent forward, “He does, doesn’t he?”

“He looks pretty embarrassed to me.” Andrew gave his opinion. Trish and Evelyn gave him the nonchalant look of idiocy.

“That’s called blushing, Andrew.” Evelyn said.

“Seriously, what are you doing in a literature class if you can’t even point out romance when you see it.”

“Well, you both quite literally dragged me here!”

Before either of them could respond, they heard a soft chuckle from… Professor Callenreese. Well.

“Guess what, that guy’s actually a guest lecturer.” Steve passed his laptop from where he was sitting on the other side of Andrew.

There they read that his name was Eiji Okumura and he was taking a course on photography.

“This is the kind of shit I wanted to watch when I paid for the University.” Evelyn said as he wiped a fake tear from her eyes.

“Technically, your bank paid-” She glared sharply at Andrew. “Sorry.”

“We gotta take this course.” Evelyn and Trish declared in unison.

“I’m not-”

“Who’s asking you?” He sighed and rested his head on the desk. It was the same charade. He was going to take that course. Steve laughed knowingly and clapped his back saying that he’ll live.

In front of them, Professor Callenreese was in his own world. It was rare to see him so lost. He looked comfortable in that small bubble that Mr Okumura had created around him. Almost everyone in the class was seeing it and we’re just as shocked as they were. Andrew smiled to himself. He was glad that professor had a possible partner for himself but he didn’t particular want to meddle in that.

It was only when someone’s phone rang a little too loudly, the pair came out of their trance. Mr Okumura smiled yet again and left the class, leaving a _blushing_ Prof Callenreese behind him.

He coughed and somehow his blush darkened.

“So where were we?”

Everyone in the class inaudibly gasped.

Professor Callenreese never lost his flow.

Interesting. Very interesting.


	28. Chapter 28

There were too many hands. Too much blood. There was a gun in his hand. He was the reason this was happening. He deserved it.

Ash’s breathes were shallow, his pulse was escalating maddeningly, his forehead was sweating. _It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t_

Eiji climbed up on his bed and patted his cheek. “Ash? Ash wake up.” Ash woke up with a start, his knife which he brought out from under his pillow was pointed at his attacker neck.

Eiji went still with the knife pointed at his neck.

He brought the knife down and put it under his pillow. “Don’t come near when I’m like…this.” He tried to focus on calming his breath rather than the fact that he could have almost killed Eiji.

“Nightmare?” Eiji asked, handing him a glass of water. He didn’t move away from him.

Ash didn’t respond; just sipped the water. Eiji moved his hand in comforting circles on his back.

Ash flopped on his bed again, for he knew if he stayed awake Eiji wouldn’t sleep either. “I’m alright now. Go and sleep.”

Eiji shook his head and took hold of his wrist, checking his pulse. Ash furrowed his brows. His heart was probably still beating crazily fast. “Calm down.”

Ash snorted. “You say as if it’s the most easiest thing.” He didn’t mean the statement to be so crude but he was usually like that when he had a nightmare.

Eiji thought for a minute, then his eyes lighted up. He placed Ash’s other hand in such a manner that his palm was facing towards the ceiling. Next, he was commanded to close his eyes.

Eiji took the hand close to him and ran his thumb on the backside of it. “Pay attention to the movement and nothing else.” So Ash did, trusting Eiji and closing his eyes. Whenever a thought came into his head, he used Eiji’s thumb as an anchor and bought himself back. It was hard, very hard, but Eiji remained patient with him. At some point of time, Eiji synchronized his thumb movements with his breath. He was in some weird state of hypnosis.

“Now, go out somewhere.” Ash’s eyes shot open at the statement.

“What?”

Eiji shushed him and closed his eyes. “I meant I hypothetically. Paint me a picture of some place you wanna be at.”

Ash didn’t know of any such place. He could only think of New York since it was the only place he _knew_.

“Ash.” Eiji chastised. His breath must have quickened again; there was no way Eiji just had an intuition.

So Ash thought about his childhood comfort place. It was an open field that Griffin would take him to when his father was being too much of an asshole. They didn’t say a word there. That place only meant peace and serenity.

Ash didn’t realise that Eiji’s thumb had started slowing down.

Because of how Eiji was holding his hand, he imagined them both being in that field. The sun shined over Eiji’s head and Ash was awestruck momentarily that the brightness of the environment he was in.

They laughed, they ran, they sat, they read, they ate. Ash didn’t know how long he spent in that field. He was too deep and defenceless in his sleep to notice any of that.

And now, when Ash is limping towards the library, he finds himself hoping that the letter Eiji wrote him could stroke his palm. He’s breath is quickening again, for a different reason now. He knows he can’t ever go to that field in his life, so he hopes to find himself a place that makes his feel safe enough to close his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Ash was talking to Cain when Alex came to him with a parcel in his hands. Ash was aware of his presence but he didn’t want to break their flow of conversation.

“Boss?” Alex called him. Ash raised an eyebrow. Normally his glare would make anyone quiver but Alex’s smile was unfazed. “You have a parcel.” Ash carried on with the glare. “It’s from Japan.”

Those three words hit him like a train. All his anger left his body and he was filled with pure joy. And if he knew himself correctly, he was probably blushing.

He took the parcel from Alex and carried on with the conversation. Nervous excitement filled his senses and he wanted the conversation to end sooner. Cain sensed his nerves and suspended the conversation, saying that he’ll continue later.

Ash had never walked faster to his condo.

He sat with his knees to his chest, holding the parcel an arms length away and examining it. He carefully removed the wrapping paper, totally intending to save it for…God knows what.

Eiji had sent him a photo album. He has written _The States_ on the cover.

Ash had a reminiscent smile on his face as he started flipping through it.

The first few pages were the photographs that he must’ve taken for their _interview_. It was his gang in that bar. There was Skipper in a few of them. They all fit so perfectly in that frame as if they were a family instead of a gang.

The next few pages were of their _trip_ to Cape cod. There was Shorter in all of them. But Ash didn’t cry, he’d promised not to. Shorter was smiling so radiantly then why the hell should he cry? There were pictures of Max and his horrible singing. There were some picture of Shorter, him and Max cleaning the truck. Eiji was in some of them. Some of them were of the scenery. They all looked so happy in them. They looked like they were kids and not murderers.

The next few pages were random shots of New York and Ash had seen it so beautiful. There was one photo where Ash was sitting on the window sill with one leg on the floor. His face was turned slightly towards Eiji and he was smiling. It was beautiful. Ash just couldn’t explain it but he felt tearful looking at that photo. He wanted to pull it out and keep it with him but it would only get tarnished with him. There were some more of Cain and his gang. Eiji had this talent of making ruthless and heartless people seem as if they were human instead of a killing machine.

The last page had a message for him.

 _I’m not sending a flight ticket this time. But I do hope you get your passport done soon. Who knows when you’d have to travel to some place, say, Japan._ Ash visibly relaxed reading those lines. They weren’t much. There was no need for them to be meaningful and weighted. He was glad that he got to hear from Eiji. He didn’t need anything else.

 _Look what I found here_ attached to it was an envelope. He opened it, his excitement filling up his belly. Inside was a photograph of a pumpkin field. Ash instinctively threw it away as if it had just spat poison on him. Though after a minute, he tore the envelope putting the picture inside it and keeping it a considerable distance away from him.

 _I’m sorry but even if I’m halfway across the world, I already know what your reaction would be and I couldn’t help it_. Ash rolled his eyes. And people used to think Eiji was innocent. He wished he could show them that evidence but he wouldn’t; he wasn’t ever going to show this to anyone. It was meant for him and him only.

 _Keeping all of that aside, I have to tell you something important_. Ash immediately sat up straighter. Was Eiji alright?

 _I got a scholarship and now I’m coming to New York as a transfer student. I’ll land on_ He mentioned the date and Ash promptly started panicking. He checked his phone and oh God! Eiji was going to land today. Fuck fuck fuck.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. But he didn’t flinch or attack or anything like that. He knew this hand.

“Missed me?” Eiji asked, smiling bright and wide like he was the sun.

Ash smirked but there was no mischief in it. “You wish.” But in truth, he missed Eiji to the limit where he didn’t have any words to describe that feeling.

He was here now.

They had a lot to talk about, firstly his safety - considering he was going to be around Ash.

But somehow Ash knew they’d work it out.

Because Eiji was here now.


	30. Chapter 30

The game of blind man’s buff was pretty spontaneous. Eiji’s sister had somehow convinced Ash to play it with her. He wanted to say no, but she used her weapon of cuteness and Ash has to reluctantly give in.

She went first. Ash tied the blindfold on her eyes and she giggled in excitement. Akira swirled her around thrice and they spaced out.

She blindly searched around hoping to catch somebody. Ash was loudly biting in an apple but she didn’t want to give in the chase so easily.

She was about to catch someone when oniichan loudly announced his arrival and asked what they were doing. He got got caught.

“But I’m not even playing?” He complained as Ash tied the blindfold around his eyes with a smirk. He liked teasing oniichan.

He pouted as Ash swirled him thrice and they spaced out. Akira had left the game to help okasan by watering the plants.

Oniichan searched around for a few seconds and then slipped over nothing. He winced loudly. Ash was about to rush to his side when she caught him and shook her head, cautioning him. He furrowed his head in confusion and went to help oniichan out anyway.

Oniichan smirked when he felt Ash near him. He knew Ash was the only one who was going to fall for that trick since herself and Akira had experiences to teach.

“Are you alright?” Ash asked. Oniichan poked his belly with a finger.

“Your turn now.” Ash raised an eyebrow as oniichan removed his blindfold.

“He tricked you.” She explained. When it did dawn on him that he was betrayed by his own boyfriend, oniichan freely laughed at his offended face.

“But that’s cheating.” He complained as oniichan tied the blindfold around his eyes.

“Well, I wasn’t even playing the game. Guess we’re even.” Oniichan placed a teasing kiss on Ash’s cheek and he immediately got red faced.

“Fine then. Just you wait.” Ash was also very petty. Oniichan swirled him thrice and just by the look on his face, she knew the game was serious. It was like one of those cowboy fights.

There was absolutely no noise except for the gentle hum of the water coming out of the pipe. Oniichan put a finger on his lips, telling her to be quite as possible.

That’s when she stepped on a twig. “Oop-” she stopped herself. Ash turned to look at her. He even walked one step towards her but made no attempt to catch her. She furrowed her head in confusion. Just to check here theory - she was sure she could beat Ash in running - she ran between them, quite loudly, and stood beside Akira. She was correct. Ash didn’t even move. Oniichan had also realised it, she could say by the widened eyes, that Ash was only going to catch him.

She sighed. How boring.

Ash was listening to every sound. She was sure that oniichan had probably stopped breathing. He cautiously took one step to the right and Ash’s face turned in that direction. But just like a tiger, he was waiting for his prey to run so he could have some fun in his chase. Oniichan gulped and Ash smirked.

How did he know where they were even with his eyes closed was beyond her understanding.

“Wanna have some fun?” Akira asked with mischief in her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically.

In sign language, she explained her what to do. She made her way to the tap to which the pipe was connected and closed it. Ash sensed it but did nothing. They were still doing that dance.

Akira mouthed “which one?”

Oniichan did cheat…

She pointed to her right and by Akira’s widened smile, she concluded that they had the same target. Ash wasn’t the only one who enjoyed teasing oniichan.

By the looks of it, oniichan was going to break for a run when Akira sprayed him wet.

“Akira-ah!” In a swift motion, Ash pulled out his blindfold, caught oniichan by his elbow and used him as a shield against the water, laughing all the while. Oniichan was soaking wet when he pinched Ash and freed himself.

He turned around and pointed an accusing finger in Ash’s direction while Ash laughed. What he didn’t realize that this backside was dry. Akira showed him no mercy sprayed him there as well. Ash doubled in laughter.

Thinking that her friend’s brother had had enough, he moved to Ash. The hit surprised him and he shielded it by his hands. Oniichan wasn’t going to give up on them wetting his like that so easily. So he started walking towards them. Akira panicked and started switching the spray between bother of them. Ash had also started walking towards them.

Akira threw the pipe in her hands and ran for her life. She followed her, spraying water at random targets that hit both of them occasionally.

“Tadaima-” Okasan’s greeting was ill-timed as she got hit by the water on her face. She looked at Ash and oniichan, who were drenched in water while herself and Akira were rather dry. She glared at both of them.

“I think you left some there.” Oniichan pointed at the top right corner of the window that she was wiping. As a repercussion, Akira and herself had to clean every spot that they managed to get wet.

She pouted as she wiped the spot while oniichan sipped his tea and Ash chuckled softly from where he was sitting beside him.

She sighed. Such was life


	31. Chapter 31

“Eiji, wake up.” Ash shaked him from where he was sleeping beside him on the futon. Eiji grumbled and turned away.

“Eiji, come on!” Ash said as he patted his side. “Didn’t take you to be the late riser.” He chuckled softly.

“Five more minutes,” he said as he brought himself back to a conscious state.

“You’ve been saying that since an hour!” Ash’s voice started sounding like a…lady? Eiji’s eyes shot open and there his mother was sitting beside him trying to wake him up.

Yeah, right. Ash can’t do that. Ash can’t ever do that. Because he’s… Eiji’s heart clenched. There were dried tears on his cheeks that his mother couldn’t see. He’d been crying himself to sleep for a week now, since Sing called him.

His mother didn’t have to know.

He smiled. “Sorry for troubling you.”

She patted his cheek. “The States have spoiled you. You haven’t even gone out since a week.” She lightly pinched his cheek. Yes, the States had spoilt him. In every possible way.

When his mother left, he closed his eyes. Ash was right there in his room, looking at him with mischief in his eyes. A sparkle that he could now only dream of seeing in those eyes.

Sing had told him had he could somehow manage to get him a ticket if he wanted to come to New York. If he whined a little, his mother would also give in. But he couldn’t.

The entirety of New York screamed Ash’s name and it was a closed door for him.

He couldn’t cry in that broad daylight, when everyone could see everything. He’d wait till night, hoping that his messages would reach the stars.

He forced himself in his routine, trying to achieve that normality that he used to have before.

As he washed his body, he hoped, everyday, that he could wash off the sensations he felt when he hugged Ash; when he could hear his heartbeat. He wished he could wash off those memories because he couldn’t fake being alive anymore.

He had breakfast with his family, smiling and laughing with them. Smiling was important. He’d told them he was alright. Hell, they don’t even know what impact Ash has on him. They don’t know what happened to him. They don’t know Ash. His Ash.

Eiji’s heart sinks further.

He has to do it today. He has to.

He announces to them that he’d be visiting Ibe san. His mother expressed her approval by promising to make Eiji’s favorite natto. He outright denies it saying he’s lost interest in it. _It just doesn’t taste the same anymore_.

He walks to Ibe san’s office - it was a walking distance away - hoping that doing something new would give him some clarity from his hallucinations. He’d already seen Ash in the market place, the shrine, the on his way to school.

He was seeing Ash everywhere. He was going crazy.

The moment he saw Ibe san, he started crying. He didn’t have to wear a mask anymore. Ibe san knew.

He limped to him - the gun wound still fresh, his cane fell down on entering the studio - and hugged Ibe san tightly.

“Ei-chan.” He called him pleadingly, rubbing his back on small circles.

“I can’t do it, Ibe san. I can’t.” He cried harder as he braced himself for the next statement: “I need help.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Ash can be please go out somewhere! I’m so bored here.” Eiji whines for the thousandth time. It’s not that Ash doesn’t want to take him out, it’s just that he’s been so busy.

He desperately needs a break.

“Fine. Is tomorrow okay with you?” He asks softly.

Eiji takes a second to process that statement. His eyes widen when he understands and his face is all bright with that smile. “Really, can we?”

Ash nods. “Of course.”

Eiji picks up Ash in his arms and twirls him around, laughing all the while.

Ash blinks once. Twice. Thrice. “Did you just lift me up?”

“He did boss.” Bones supplies. Damn it, his face is all red now.

Eiji furrows his eyebrows. “In pole vaulting, I have to lift up my own weight. Ash if very much lighter than me.”

Everyone is looking at Eiji, bewildered at his talent and Ash just doesn’t understand why is he _blushing?_

“Ash, you look like you’re going to pass out any moment now.” Yut Lung mentions, swirling his wine. What was he doing here? Who even called him? Fucking bitch.

Sing smirks and Ash notices that his gang is trying really hard to maintain a neutral face. Bones and Kong are not doing a good job.

Eiji turns, concern is painted all over his face. “Are you alright, Ash?” He asks in a small voice.

“I’m- I’m fine.” He stutters and Sing hides his snort with a cough.

He hates them all.


	33. Chapter 33

“Ash are you sure about this” Max asks for the thousandth time. Ash should be irritated but instead he’s just tired.

“Yes. I’m sure.” He responds in a small voice.

Max sighs. “Why are you doing this to yourself, or him?”

Ash sinks in the hospital bed with his knees to his chest. “Because no matter what, I’ll always be a burden.”

“Who said that to you?” Max asks,a little exasperated.

Ash shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. Eiji deserves much better.” He looks up to Max. “Please. Please tell them.”

Ash can see it from his face that Max doesn’t want to do it. Before he asks the question again, Ash starts tearing up. “Please don’t ask me again.”

Before leaving, Max tells him: “If you change your mind, just know that Eiji would be happy to meet you again.”

But isn’t going to change his mind, not ever.

Eiji was eagerly waiting for a call from the States, from his friend. His days didn’t have much purpose yet he always had a smile on his face.

Two days after landing back home, Ibe san calls him to his studio. Eiji thinks some work will make the wait shorter.

Ibe san usually has a smiling face so Eiji knows something is wrong when he enters that studio.

“What happened Ibe san?” Eiji asks.

Ibe san takes a long breath and rubs his temples. “Ash- Ash-”

Eiji furrows his brows. “What happened to Ash?”

“He- He passed away.”

Everything goes still. He can only hear a static, his vision is swimming and his pulse is quickening. He smiles. “That was a bad joke Ibe san.”

He looks up at Eiji with widened eyes. “No. Max- he called me, yesterday night. To tell me that Ash-”

“It’s not possible! He had faked his death before, he’s doing it again!” For the first time in his life, Eiji finds himself screaming at an adult.

“Ei-chan.” His voice is so small and consoling that Eiji hates every bit of it.

“He’s not dead! He’ll call me up soon to tell me just that.” _Ash just cannot die_.

Ibe san walks to him but he takes a step back he doesn’t need sympathy, Ash is not dead for God’s sake!

In their last conversation, Ash had said his Sa-yo-na-ra to him when he was unable to speak in that hospital bed. He had asked Ash to _go_.

Eiji’s pulse is quickening at a maddening rate.

 _This can’t be happening. Ash is not dead. He’s very much alive. This can’t be happening. This can’t be_ -

Their last conversation was a goodbye.

Eiji’s vision swims and he faints.


	34. Chapter 34

Yut Lung has a book in one hand, a glass of champagne in the other and a hell lot of anger in his mind. He’s practically fuming.

There’s a knock on his door. He already knows it is. He doesn’t respond.

“Yue, I know you’re in there. Open up.” Sings asks from the other side.

“No.” His voice is just loud enough to reach the other side.

“Come on, Yue,” he doesn’t respond. “Fine then,” he sits up a little straighter thinking that Sing was leaving, “I’m letting myself in.”

When Sing enters his room, he gives him a once over. He has bandage wrapped around his left arm, Yue notices and Sing gulps and pulls up his jacket.

“I’m sorry-”

“Are you?” Yut Lung snaps his book shut and places the glass on the table.

Sing’s eyes turn soft and it almost does the trick on him. He walks over to Yut Lung and sits beside him. “I know you were worried. I’m sorry. But it just happened all of a sudden that I didn’t even have the time to call you.”

There’s a storm in Yut Lung’s eyes when he turns to Sing. But it isn’t anger this time. “What if something happened to you?”

“I’m not that easy to kill,” Sing jokes but Yut Lung’s glare makes it clear that he doesn’t find it funny. “Sorry,” he whispers, “I hate fighting with you.” Sing holds his hand, “Come here?”

Yut Lung sighs and melts into Sing’s arms. His arms cover the entirety of Yut Lung’s lithe body, tucking his chin under his head. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have screamed at you in front of your gang.” Sing hums and acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything else. Best tracing nonsense patterns on Sing’s arm with his thumb, “I missed you.”

Sing kisses the top of his head. “I missed you too.” He looks up and they touch their foreheads while Yut Lung places a hand on Sing’s cheek. He breathes in that feeling; he missed it with every fiber in his body.

The kiss they share on their lips is chaste; Sing’s lips are cracked from all that running and hiding he did today.

He squeezes Sing a little, soaking all that warmth.

“Stay here tonight?” Yut Lung asks softly.

“I don’t think you’re going to let me go, so okay.”

Yut Lung was never going to let him go; not till his dying breath.


	35. Chapter 35

Eiji didn’t think that when they would talk about marriage, it would be so casual. He didn’t think that they would we sitting on their couch, holding each other’s hand while watching a romcom. He didn’t think that he’d whisper a small, “hey Ash, do you wanna get married someday?” To which Ash would tilt his head, lost in thoughts while a little blush would form on his face as he would nod and say, “I’d like that. Only if it’s you.” He didn’t think that they’d get so lost in conversation, that they exchange their vows.

“So are you proposing to me, Eiji?” Ash asks.

“No. I’ll do it with a ring, of course.”

Ash hums. “If you do it first, that is.” He says as he kisses Eiji’s hand.

Eiji looks at him with widened eyes and he can see that Ash has already started planning in his head.

In moments like these, he just can’t believe he fell in love with this asshole.

—

And the chaos starts from then.

Since the pair believed that their souls had married long back and the bond was only strengthened when they had that conversation on the couch, proposing was a fun little game they had. Whoever got their ring on the other’s finger would win, simple.

Besides, considering Ash’s overly competitive spirit, this was bound to happen.

Ash tries it first, of course. He takes Eiji to a nice restaurant. Eiji’s mind was too occupied with his current project to think that Ash would propose. But when he does see all the signs, there’s a siren ringing in his head. He quickly makes an excuse that he has a deadline and he’d have to rush.

Ash squints his eyes then raises a brow, “Really?”

“Yeah,” he hurries them both out of the restaurant and catches a cab for himself.

By the way Ash guys him with a pillow when reaches home and snuggles Buddy all to himself, he can say his guess way right.

—

Eiji tries next. He still can’t believe he was stupid enough to take Ash to his favorite - and personally for Eiji: traumatic - spot on the earth - the library.

When they reach the classical section of literature, where Ash is found most often, he decides to pop the question only to find that his ring is not there with him.

“Lost something?” Ash asks, seemingly innocent. When Eiji doesn’t answer, Ash smirks and continues, “Maybe you forgot it at home or maybe someone pulled it out of your suit.” Ash smiles ear to ear and picks up _Sense and Sensibility_ from a rack.

Eiji rolls his eyes. Of course.

—

It was after quite a few days that Ash decided to drive them away for a while.

They stop at a cliff where the entire skyline of the city is visible. It’s picturesque.

No wait, _it’s picturesque_!

Eiji had mentioned once when they were watching a shitty romance that he would be loved to proposed in a picturesque location. Being a photographer, he thought that even if they didn’t have anyone to take their pictures, he’d still associate their special memory to that place.

Damn it, he remembered.

Eiji can now clearly see a round outline of the ring in Ash’s pocket.

He turns and smiles to himself. This is so stupid. He can’t believe he is going to snub Ash’s proposal. Ash is going to kill him.

Before Ash can say anything, he goes down on one knee.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Aslan, the love of my-”

“No.”

“-the reason I breathe-”

“Nope.”

“- will you marry me-”

Ash turns around, puffing his cheeks and folding his hands to himself. Eiji almost laughs at the adorableness but reminds himself that this is a _very_ serious proposal. So serious that his lines aren’t even original. “I don’t think so.”

“- and make me the happiest man alive?”

“I think the fuck not!”

Eiji smiles innocently. “If you propose the next time, I’ll give the same answer.”

Ash let’s out an offended gasp. “You wouldn’t.”

Eiji just shrugs. He can’t make out if Ash’s face is red because if the anger it the blushing. Probably a mixture of both.

“Fine! Okay! I do!” Eiji asks for his hand and he softly places his on Eiji’s palm. He delicately slides the ring up Ash’s finger and kisses it. “Stop rubbing it in.”

Eiji laughs as he gets up and dusts his pants.

“Now give me your hand.”

Eiji let’s out a mock gasp. “I would have never guessed.”

Ash makes an elaborate gesture of removing the ring when both him and Eiji know that he’s never going to part away with it till his dying breath.

Eiji gives him his hand and Ash slides up a platinum ring. It contrasts his dark skin in the similar way his ring contrasts Ash’s pale skin. Their rings are not a pair but they probably don’t need one. It’s like the Yin Yang; they complete each other.

They hold each other’s hand as they laugh at their own stupidity. Ash rests his head in Eiji’s shoulder as they take in the view.

“The night is beautiful,” Ash says softly.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Ash laughs and shakes his head. “The ring in your finger.” If this was a normal proposal, then Ash would’ve blushed. But no. Ash’s smile drops as Eiji starts laughing.

Ash takes Eiji’s face in both his hands and instead of kissing, he squishes his cheeks. “Haha. So funny. ThE rInG iN yOuR fInGeR.” Ash repeats his statement in a mock tone. “I can’t believe you snubbed my proposal.”

“I can’t believe you stole my ring.”

“I can’t believe you made a shitty excuse to run away from our dinner.”

It goes on till the reach home and sleep. Why? Because they’re both idiots. And Eiji won’t have it any other way.


End file.
